Rage of a Western Basitin
by I'll Eat Yourself
Summary: Laura is internally wounded and in a coma, so Keith and co. decide to go see her parents for help.  What happens when Keith remembers the lies they told him?...


Hey guys! It's me again! I will now respond to the name Karma King, Karma, or King, if you choose to call me that. This is because I have a habit of bring bad Karma to my enemies when I'm playing games, among a few other things I can't think of at the moment. Anyway, this is the first chapter of my TwoKinds fic. It may change, due to it being so terrible (read my profile to see why) and because the scene I came up with first won't really work with this one too well, not without taking forever to figure out how to make it work. Anyway, please enjoy to the best of your ability. By the way, words in both bold and all caps are said in a menacing or sinister fashion, like growling or hissing it. Oh yeah, I forgot about more info. I know Keith is an Eastern Basitin, but he had a Western Basitin for a mother. He got his skills from his Eastern side, but his personality from his mother. Since a personality is usually what defines a person, I decided he would be considered a Western Basitin. Again, please enjoy this to the best of your ability.

* * *

><p><strong>Rage of a Western Basitin<strong>

"Aaaaaah, what a beautiful day this is!" Flora said, smiling a toothy grin and stretching as she said it.

Natani stayed silent due to her lack of understanding of the Human Language, and because she just chose not to respond.

"Yeah, I have to admit, this is a good day," Keith replied.

Flora looked at Trace. "Huh? …Um, Trace. Did Keith just say something nice? About the day, even?"

"Um, yes, yes he did," Trace answered.

All of them, even Natani, who understood that comment, turned and stared at Keith, who eventually noticed they were staring and said "What? Is that bad?"

Trace just grinned. "No, you just never say stuff like that, so it's a bit of a surprise. As for me, I think it's a bit chilly."

"…You're cold? Really, Trace? I never thought I would hear the Grand Templar say he was cold on a day like this," Keith said, obviously back to his old self. Flora just looked at Trace funny.

"Um, yeah, you guys have fur; I don't, so it only makes sense that things would be a little colder to me than they are to you," Trace said, annoyed.

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting that, but still…" Keith said back.

Flora had apparently forgotten as well, as she said "Oh yeah, I keep forgetting that, too. Sorry Trace!"

"Naw, it's fine. I only said it was a bit chilly, not freezing or anything. It's nothing I haven't handled in the past."

The group had just gotten back from their trip to the Basitin Isles. After dropping off Erick and Kat, who couldn't come because of Erick's job and whatnot, they headed to Fox Keidran territory in order to try healing Laura, who seemed to still be showing faint signs of life. Keith was carrying Laura in his arms. Unbeknownst to them, however, was that Keith had…other plans, as well. Also unknown to them was the fact that they were about to walk straight into a pond, and a rather deep one at that. They weren't paying attention to where they were walking, so as a result, Flora tripped on a branch sticking out of the ground.

"AAAAHH!" Flora screamed as she fell towards the pond.

"Flora!" Trace yelled after he heard her scream.

She prepared herself as much as possible for that terrible coldness, the horrible wet feeling of…ice?

"Oooooww!" She half groaned, half whined, as she realized she had prepared herself to hit the wrong substance. How did that happen anyway?

"Flora, are you alright?" Trace said as he ran up to her.

Oh, yeah. He may have lost his memory, but he was still the Grand Templar. Of COURSE he had magical powers, and due to his loss of memory, he was still learning how to control them again.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I'm a little bruised and sore now, no thanks to you."

"Hey, I was just making sure you didn't drown. Cats normally HATE water, and they also usually have trouble swimming, and since that looks pretty deep despite its narrow width, I figured it wouldn't be a good idea to let you fall in face first. You'd probably get stuck and have trouble getting out."

Flora just looked at him for a moment. "Well, thanks anyway," she said. Then she realized her nose was bleeding.

"Um…Trace?" she said, pointing to her nose.

"Sure, I'll get that for ya!" He replied, and immediately performed some healing magic he had figured out to stop the bleeding.

They continued on the path as before, almost as if nothing had happened. Flora was still holding her nose because it still hurt, despite being healed somewhat. The healing spells didn't take away the pain most of the time, not unless it was something huge like a gash or a missing limb. Even then, all they did was numb it most of the way. Otherwise, there wasn't much need.

After about an hour of walking nonstop in the forest, they heard a rustling in the trees. Keith, who had gotten used to this sound, immediately said "Look out!" and leapt to the side. Natani did the same, pulling out a knife and some throwing stars as she did. Trace and Flora leapt to the other side, Flora baring her fangs and claws, Trace with his hands glowing. All this happened at once as a Fox Keidran leapt out of a tree, yelled "Hyaa!", and swung his spear down where Keith had been standing.

"Whoa, whoa, we're on your side!" Trace said to him calmly.

"Well then what are you doing with an unconscious Keidran of my own kind?" the Keidran said, growling.

"She's been with us for a while now, actually. She was badly hurt recently, and Keith said he only knew of two people who might know how to heal her!" Trace responded.

"…Keith? You mean YOU'RE Keith Kaiser?" the Keidran said, pointing to Keith.

"Yes, I am. Although I don't recognize you, so how did you know my name?" Keith answered.

"I'd heard that was the name of a Basitin that our region's two best healers took care of a few years ago. I'd also heard that he had asked to marry their daughter Laura…" He paused for a moment, then suddenly looked freaked out as the truth dawned on him.

"Oh, CRAP, we need to get her back RIGHT NOW!" He said frantically.

"Can you escort us there?" Trace asked.

"You bet I will!"

With that, they began to head the same direction they had been going, but this time, they were running. It wasn't long before they finally reached the town.

"I'll go tell her parents that you two are back!" The Keidran said to Keith.

Trace grabbed the stranger's arm. "Wait, we don't know your name!"

"Oh yeah, my name's Joey!" the Keidran answered.

He ran off, leaving the group behind.

"Well…what now?" Trace asked.

"I guess we just wait here," Flora answered.

Keith and Natani said nothing.

They waited. And waited. And WAITED. And eventually, Joey came back.

"Sorry guys, I couldn't find them. I DID find someone who knew where they went, however, and he said he'll go get them for ya. Why not wait inside their house until they're back?"

Keith gave a low growl.

"Fine," he said, obviously not liking the idea.

They did just that. They headed to the cabin belonging to Keith's "stepparents". It was actually quite a large cabin, quite possibly the largest in the small village.

"Why is it so big?" Flora asked. Natani nodded, signifying that she was curious of that as well.

Joey turned to answer them. "As I said before, they are the best healers in Fox Keidran territory. As a result, they often need extra rooms for patients that need to stay for more than a few minutes."

"Ooooooh!" Flora said, obviously getting it. Natani just gave a confused look. Flora repeated the words in Keidran so Natani could understand. She just shrugged, clearly understanding what she was saying, and finding that it made perfect sense.

Joey spoke up. "They might take a while, so I'll just wait at the gates for them. Until then, make yourselves at home!" He then walked over to the door, opened it, and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Trace and Flora sat on a nearby couch made of leaves, woven grass, and wood, and began chatting away to each other. Keith set Laura down on a nearby bed, pulled a chair over, and sat in it. Natani just pulled up her own chair and sat down by herself.

This continued for a while, nobody really doing anything, Trace and Flora talking and laughing, until finally, they heard a door open.

"…Keith?" a woman's voice said.

"Is it really you?" a man's voice followed.

Keith suddenly tensed up, his eyes narrowed, and he stood up, his left hand curling into a fist, his right hand resting on the hilt of his sword, which was at his side. The air seemed to chill as he said one word. "_**YOU**_."

* * *

><p>OOOOH! CLIFFHANGER! o.0 Anyway, please review it, and subscribe as well, just in case it changes or anything. Please know I did the best I could at the time. It doesn't help that my parents and school are getting in my head, making my days harder, hounding me and punishing me due to a C grade, etc., and thus haven't been able to get on the computer that often. Again, please review.<p> 


End file.
